1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission circuit for Ethernet and a protection component set thereof. More particularly, the transmission circuit of the present invention can replace the transformer of a conventional Ethernet apparatus to provide necessary signal coupling and direct current (DC) isolation in the Ethernet transmission and to provide a surge protection function.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
As Ethernet devices have become indispensable to the life, people are now highly dependent on the Ethernet devices. However, manufacturing the transformers of the Ethernet devices is a labor intensive work and the Ethernet devices do not have the surge protection function. Therefore, the current Ethernet devices are vulnerable to voltage surges generated by lightening or static electricity in the environment or by voltage surges generated due to switching on and off of the power source.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a transmission circuit for Ethernet which can be manufactured by automatic production to replace the conventional transformer and to provide the surge protection function.